Harry Potter y las secuelas del poder
by Tom Hart
Summary: 2ª Parte y continuación del fic "Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores"... Voldemort ha muerto y Harry ha desaparecido, sin embargo, sus amigos se resisten a la idea de haberlo perdido e intentarán encontrarlo por todos los medios. Asimismo, todos ellos tendrán que hacer frente a las secuelas de una guerra que aunque haya acabado, seguirá muy presente en sus vidas.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos. Continuación de "Harry Potter y el poder de los sucesores" Espero que les guste. **

_**Harry Potter y las secuelas del poder**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

La humedad convertía el calor en una prisión, cuyas ataduras eran las prendas que se adherían a la piel a causa del sudor y un aire que asfixiaba a cada paso que se daba. La tierra cedía bajo sus pies, las ramas la golpeaban y las espinas rasgaban su ropa hasta alcanzar su piel. Su rostro, sucio, pálido y ojeroso, reflejaba el cansancio y la extenuación de alguien que llevaba varios días sin dormir ni tomar nada excepto agua. Apartó la enésima rama de su camino y encontró un pequeño espacio de unos tres metros cuadrados. Sin aguantar dar un paso más, se inclinó sobre el árbol más cercano y se dejó caer apoyando la espalda sobre su tronco. Se detuvo un segundo a observar como la noche se acercaba y la oscuridad invadía la selva en la que se encontraba. Sintió como el nudo en su estómago se acrecentaba y como el desánimo intentaba poseerla al igual que cada vez que bajaba la guardia. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en cómo había acabado allí y los recuerdos de las últimas tres semanas entraron atropelladamente en su mente.

…

_- Dime, Angelina… ¿Crees en los sueños?- Preguntó la alegre voz de Harry Potter con una pícara sonrisa marcada en su rostro._

_- Ha… ¡Harry!- Consiguió exclamar la heredera de Hufflepuff arrodillándose junto al cuadro, que seguía apoyado en la pared sobre el baúl del moreno. Experimentaba demasiados sentimientos, muchos de ellos contradictorios, como para saber qué demonios decir o por donde comenzar. _

_- Ese soy yo.- Corroboró un divertido chico manteniendo la sonrisa y cruzando los brazos.- Lo has adivinado, la verdad es que pensé que era imposible._

_- P… Pero, ¿adivinar el qué? ¿Creer en los sueños? ¿Cómo sabías que diría Richard? ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Por qué dijiste que me daría falsas esperanzas?- Preguntaba sin parar Angelina, cuya excitación le impedía esperar una respuesta antes de pedir otra. _

_- Como ya escribí en la nota, experimenté un sueño que me resultó lo suficientemente extraño o especial para darle importancia.- Comenzó a relatar el cuadro del chico, eliminando su sonrisa pero continuando con un tono amable.- En ese sueño éramos adultos, al menos unos años más adultos que ahora. Vivíamos en nuestra casa en el Valle de Godric, como una familia, y al igual que una, teníamos un hijo.- Reveló a la vez que recordaba nítidamente esa agradable imagen.- Un hijo en común que se llamaba Richard Potter, aunque recuerdo que cariñosamente lo llamabas Ricky._

_La morena escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del chico, tanto por la importancia de ellas como por el hecho de que llevaba varios días hundida, convencida de que jamás volvería a ver o escuchar al Griffindor, aunque fuera en un retrato. El relato de Harry la introducía en una nostalgia y melancolía que recordaba la vida que podían haber vivido y cuya ilusión se había destruido hacía solo unos días atrás. Pero ella intentaba desplazar esos recuerdos de su mente y esos sentimientos de su corazón, quería sustituirlos por uno solo, esperanza. Pero era una esperanza justificada, no irracional, que Harry hubiera dejado todo aquello preparado significaba que aún había alguna posibilidad. Comenzaba a comprender a donde quería llegar el moreno con aquel rocambolesco plan. _

_- No me gustaban las profecías ni pensar que mi destino pudiera estar decidido por algo o alguien que no fuera yo, pero comprendí que aquel sueño podía significar algo, que podía ser el futuro que el destino me tenía reservado, que nos tenía reservado.- Resumió Harry tras una pausa.- Por esa razón pensé en crear ese pequeño acertijo, si conseguías adivinar un nombre del que jamás habíamos hablado y que había visto en un sueño del que tú no tenías constancia alguna, significaría que esa visión podría ser real. _

_- ¿Pretendes… Pretendes decirme que… que sigues vivo?- Se atrevió a formular la pregunta Angelina reuniendo el valor para decir en voz alta la posibilidad que se había cruzado por su mente desde el mismo momento que había leído la escueta nota que el chico le había dejado. El Harry del retrato sonrió y esperó unos segundos antes de responder. _

_- No lo sé.- Se limitó a contestar sorprendiendo a la Hufflepuff, no se esperaba una respuesta así.- Yo fui creado antes de que sucediese lo que fuera que sucedió. Si el plan se desarrolló según lo tenía planeado y conseguí vaciarme por completo para crear la magia esencial, debo serte sincero, no tengo ni idea de cómo pude escapar con vida. ¿Funcionó? ¿Voldemort está muerto?- Quiso saber el retrato. _

_- Sí, la guerra ha acabado.- Sentenció Angelina de mala gana. Se esperaba algo más concreto, lo que sea, aunque fuera una alocada teoría de cómo pudo haber sobrevivido. Escucharle decir como lo tenía todo planeado había hecho que volviera a sentir enfado y rabia contra el moreno, tenía ganas de gritarle y reprocharle lo que había hecho, pero era un vulgar cuadro al que hablaba, no conseguiría nada. _

_- Lo siento Angy, sé que te encantaría mandarme a la mierda.- Se disculpó Harry percatándose de los sentimientos de la chica que tenía arrodillada frente a él. Sin embargo la chica no respondió. Con la mirada perdida en ningún lugar y mil ideas atravesando su mente al mismo tiempo, se levantó y salió con paso acelerado de la habitación. _

_…_

_Era la primera en varios días que salía de la habitación de Harry. Llegó casi corriendo a la sala principal buscando a Hermione. La llamó mentalmente pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Con la misma prisa subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación de Ravenclaw, pero tampoco la encontró allí. No sabía a donde podía haber ido, todos los días que había pasado recluida no había recibido noticias del mundo exterior salvo lo que Hermione le contaba, y lo único que le había dicho era que tanto Ron como Neville estaban en San Mungo y estaban bien. Podría probar a ir al hospital mágico, pero debía estar abarrotado y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie._

_Vio una pequeña figura azul con forma de águila en la mesa de su dormitorio y se acercó para intentar comunicarse con la otra heredera. Cuando se acercó le llamó la atención que en la siempre ordenada habitación de la castaña hubieran varios periódicos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Sin poder evitarlo, miró por encima las portadas. _

_"Harry Potter acaba por segunda vez con el señor tenebroso"_

_"El sacrificio de Harry Potter pone fin a esta guerra"_

_"Torprey Hart siempre fue Harry Potter"_

_El heredero acaparaba la primera página en todos los periódicos que veía. Sintiendo una rabia repentina, agarró uno de ellos y lo apretó con fuerza hasta arrugarlo y romperlo. No soportaba que dieran por hecho la muerte de Harry, y menos soportaba aún que ahora intentasen dejarlo por un héroe cuando durante meses estuvieron persiguiéndole, acosándole y recriminándole todo lo que hacía. Iba a acercarse la figura de Ravenclaw a los labios pero en ese momento escuchó unos sonidos que llegaban desde la sala. Tiró al suelo el papel arrugado que tenía en la mano y bajó corriendo las escaleras. _

_- Hola Angelina. ¿Cómo estás?- La saludó la voz apagada y triste de Neville Longbottom. Ante la mención del nombre de su compañera, Hermione se giró rápidamente para mirarla, sorprendida por verla fuera del cuarto de Harry. _

_- Hola. Te estaba buscando.- Afirmó dirigiéndose a Hermione y contestando a la pregunta que emitía la mirada de la chica. ¿Estás mejor Neville? ¿No estabas en San Mungo?- Quiso saber la Hufflepuff obviando la pregunta del chico sobre cómo se encontraba. _

_- Las heridas ya están curadas. Y el otro problema…- Hizo una pausa sin saber bien cómo explicarlo.- Lo otro no tiene solución, solo me queda esperar a la luna llena.- Finalizó con resignación mirando al suelo, casi con vergüenza.- Además, hoy era el entierro de Luna y no quería faltar._

_- Es horrible todas las personas que han muerto. Aunque haya terminado, tardaremos mucho en recuperarnos de esto, si es que lo logramos algún día.- Intervino Hermione dejándose caer con pesadumbre en uno de los sillones. Ella también estaba destrozaba por las pérdidas de sus amigos. En los últimos días no había tenido un minuto libre para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero cada vez que intentaba dormir lo hacía entre sollozos. _

_- Creo que Harry sobrevivió…- Soltó repentinamente Angelina sin poder aguantar un segundo más sin decirlo, conmocionando por un momento a sus amigos, que estaban convencidos de que habían entendido mal. _

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- Lo que has escuchado Hermione, creo que Harry sigue vivo… En alguna parte… _

_Neville abrió los ojos, atónito por las palabras de la heredera. Mientras tanto, Hermione miró con tristeza a su amiga para justo después bajar la vista al suelo y negar con la cabeza. _

_- No hay nada que desee más que eso, ojala estuvieras en lo cierto, pero es imposible.- Afirmó tajante la castaña volviendo a levantar la mirada hasta hacer contacto con los ojos de Angelina, que irradiaban el deseo latente de que alguien la apoyase.- ¿Por qué crees eso? _

_- Harry me dejó pistas, hasta dejó un retrato suyo para explicarme una visión que había tenido del futuro. Si hay alguien que es capaz de burlar a la muerte, y lo hemos visto en varias ocasiones, es Harry… - Explicó Angelina convencida de que lo que decía tenía sentido, al menos era lo que quería creer. _

_- Angelina, no te hagas esto.- Se limitó a responder Hermione lamentando haber tenido que llegar a esa situación.- Harry se ha ido, él lo quiso así. Todos lo echamos de menos, pero debemos aceptarlo. _

_- ¡Él no lo quiso así!- Estalló Angelina con un tono nada habitual en ella.- Nosotros lo obligamos a hacerlo. Bueno, yo no, tú y todos los que no paraban de decirle que estaba loco y que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Sí, ha muerto mucha gente, ha sido una desgracia, pero si hoy estamos aquí es solamente gracias a él. Harry Potter es el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, tanto por magia como por espíritu. _

_- El cuerpo de Dumbledore ha sido encontrado en su despacho hace unas horas, muerto. Había una nota de Harry.- Informó Hermione como toda respuesta. Hubiera preferido evitar dar aquella información conociendo el estado de su amiga, pero debía hacerla entrar en razón.-Tienes que aceptar que Harry lo tenía todo preparado. Sabía que moriría la siguiente ocasión en la que se enfrentase a Voldemort. _

_- Me da igual Dumbledore.- Valoró Angelina de mal humor.- Sé que Harry está vivo. Habla con él si quieres, el retrato está en su cuarto.- Alegó señalando hacia las escaleras que daban paso al dormitorio de Griffindor.- Yo voy a buscarlo, pero tú eres la más inteligente y analítica de nosotros, y además tienes los pendientes, estoy segura de que se te ocurre alguna teoría, por improbable que parezca, por la que Harry pudiera haber sobrevivido a la explosión.- Expuso la morena reduciendo significativamente el tono alterado y enfadado de hacía un instante. _

_Hermione no respondió, en su lugar, aceptó la propuesta de su amiga y levantándose del sillón se dirigió a la habitación que había sido de su amigo hasta hace unos pocos días. No sabía cómo demonios iba a convencer a Angelina que todo aquello era una locura, que era imposible que Harry hubiera sobrevivido. Pero… ¿y si fuera posible? No, no lo era, no podía serlo. El mismo chico lo había preparado todo, consciente de que moriría. Su magia había desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que la magia esencial explotó, y ella misma había participado en la creación de la esfera de vacío que rodeaba a Harry y Voldemort, era imposible escapar._

_Su mente estaba absorta en esos pensamientos cuando se encontró de frente con la imagen de su viejo amigo. No estaba preparada para verlo, su corazón le dio un vuelco y su garganta se cerró casi impidiéndola respirar. Se quedó a unos cinco metros de distancia sin saber muy qué hacer o qué decir. Las palabras de Angelina un minuto antes se repitieron dentro de su cabeza: "Nosotros lo obligamos a hacerlo. Bueno, yo no, tú y todos los que no paraban de decirle que estaba loco y que todo lo que hacía estaba mal". Tenía razón, en su última etapa, nunca apoyó a su amigo como merecía o al menos como necesitaba. De hecho no sólo no lo apoyó sino que como bien le había dicho la Hufflepuff le había recriminado y reprochado todo lo que hacía. Y él había respondido sacrificándose para salvarlos a todos de una guerra condenada al fracaso de no ser por él. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que llevaba varios días intentando evitar rompió sus barreras y la invadió de la misma forma que el agua se introducía en una esponja. _

_- Hola Hermione. ¿No me saludas? No voy a morderte…- Comentó de manera informal el retrato de Harry cuando se percató de la presencia de su amiga. Dibujaba una divertida sonrisa en su rostro mientras se mantenía con los brazos cruzados. La castaña tardó en responder. _

_- Lo siento Harry…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la heredera de Ravenclaw, en voz baja, acercándose un poco más al cuadro y arrodillándose frente a él. _

_- ¿Que lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado el chico, aunque intuía perfectamente el motivo de sus disculpas. Esperó unos segundos y al observar como su amiga no sabía que decir, quiso evitarle sufrimiento.- Tú hiciste en todo momento lo que consideraste correcto, al igual que yo. Angelina me ha dicho que la guerra ha acabado, y aunque han muerto muchos inocentes, vosotros estáis vivos, debemos alegrarnos y no entristecernos de lo que pudo ser y no fue… _

_- Pero tú… Yo… No tenías por qué hacerlo.- Terminó al fin una Hermione a la que no muchas veces había visto dubitativa.- Te presioné aún cuando tú ya eras la persona sometida a más presión que he visto nun… _

_- ¡Hermione!- La cortó Harry sin querer escuchar una palabra más.- Basta de lamentos y disculpas absurdas. ¿Qué tal está Ron? ¿Y tú Neville?- Preguntó cambiando de tema como si fuera una charla distendida como cualquiera que hubieran mantenido meses atrás. _

_- Ron está en San Mungo, pero está bien, pronto saldrá.- Contestó esta vez Neville acercándose él también pero manteniéndose detrás de Hermione. A él también le había impactado ver a su amigo dentro de aquel cuadro, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.- Y yo… bueno, la última vez que me viste supiste enseguida que me había mordido un licántropo. Me diste algo para poder seguir luchando.- Le recordó Neville suponiendo acertadamente que el cuadro no tenía constancia de todo lo que había ocurrido en la última batalla. _

_- Entonces fui un irresponsable, debí haberte dejado descansar.- Valoró el chico, aunque no le sorprendía lo más mínimo que hubiera hecho algo así, ese era su "estilo".- Es una pena que no esté ahí, podríamos habernos divertido corriendo tú como lobo y yo como león. Pero no te preocupes, en el segundo cajón de aquel mueble hay varias pociones matalobos, te hará más llevadera la primera transformación.- Comentó con total sencillez. La tranquilidad y naturalidad de sus palabras hacían que Neville sintiese hasta que había sido afortunado. El griffindor admiraba como para su amigo pocas cosas merecían preocupación. _

_- ¿Cómo que es una pena que no estés aquí? Angelina me ha dicho que sigues vivo.- Sacó finalmente el tema Hermione, quería escuchar la historia del mismo Harry. _

_- Yo no he dicho eso.- Contradijo el moreno negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía y miraba a la chica de ojos azules.- Lo que he dicho es que tuve una visión del futuro que Angelina me ha demostrado que tiene credibilidad, un futuro en el que yo, no sé cómo, continuaba vivo…_

_- ¿Y podrías contarme por qué Angelina le ha dado credibilidad?- Preguntó Hermione sin saber muy bien si era algo que su amigo quisiera mantener en secreto. _

_- En su día supe que no había sido un vulgar sueño, por eso dejé todo esto preparado. Pero fue Angelina, al adivinar el nombre de una persona que aparecía en el sueño, una persona que ahora no existe y de la que nunca hemos hablado, la que me confirmó que esa predicción del futuro podría ser real. Aunque claro, también podría ser todo una enorme coincidencia.- Finalizó Harry dejando aún más confundidos a sus amigos. Hablaba de la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida como una nimiedad, casi como si no le importara. _

_- ¿Quién era la persona de tu sueño?- Interrogó un Neville cautivado por la historia._

_- Nuestro hijo.- Contestó tajantemente esta vez una voz femenina tras ellos. Tanto Hermione como Neville se giraron para mirar a Angelina para un instante después volverse de nuevo hacia un Harry que se limitó a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza._

_- Pero Angelina podría estar embarazada en este momento y que tú los vieras a ellos en el sueño.- Razonó Hermione tras unos segundos de silencio. _

_- Bueno, es posible…_

_- No, tú me dijiste que nos habías visto a los tres, no solo al niño y a mí.- Negó rápidamente Angelina corrigiendo al heredero. Ella parecía mucho más convencida de la veracidad del sueño que el mismo Harry. _

_- Sí, es cierto. Y también vi a mi prima Emily.- Añadió sonriente por la actitud de Angelina. _

_- Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo. No deberíamos discutir si la visión fue real o no, sino cómo pudo sobrevivir Harry y lo más importante aún, donde está…- Refutó Angelina caminando hasta colocarse a la izquierda de Hermione, entre el retrato y la chica. _

_- Harry, tú mejor que nadie sabes los límites de tu magia y de lo que eras capaz. ¿Crees que pudiste escapar?- Preguntó Neville._

_- Mi magia no tenía límites.- Respondió Harry sin pretender ser arrogante.- El problema fue que si todo salió como había previsto, la magia esencial consumió todo mi poder, si realmente salió bien, en ese momento habría sido como un squib. Si escapé, no fue por mis propios medios._

_- Si no me equivoco, vosotros dos estabais conectados de manera especial tras el ritual de sangre en vida.- Comenzó Hermione acaparando la atención de Angelina, quien sabía a donde quería llegar.- Si siguieras vivo, ¿No se supone que Angelina podría sentirte? _

_- La respuesta a eso ya la dado Harry.- Intervino Angelina algo cansada por hablar sobre los problemas y no sobre las posibles soluciones.- Si su magia es débil o inexistente como explica él, y más si está lejos de aquí, es imposible que pueda sentirlo. _

_- De acuerdo. Solo por suponer, voy a aceptar esta locura.- Asintió Hermione irguiéndose y haciendo una pausa antes de exponer su teoría.- Harry, hace un momento has dicho que si escapaste no fue por tus propios medios.- Recordó la castaña, que sin esperar la confirmación por parte del retrato, continuó.- Dentro de la esfera sólo estaban Voldemort y Harry pero… Como he dicho esto es solo por suponer, pura hipótesis pero… ¿Y tu serpiente? ¿Quetza se llamaba?- Harry asintió- Cuando Voldemort cayó la primera vez, se mantuvo con vida poseyendo a diferentes seres vivos, entre ellos las serpientes. Esa técnica tú la dominabas a la perfección, yo misma lo presencié. Y si, como solía ser habitual, llevabas a Quetza en tu interior, eso hubiera facilitado el proceso, incluso en el estado en el que estabas.- Razonó intentando de la manera que fuera darle algún sentido a todo aquello. Tanto Angelina como Neville tenían preguntas u observaciones que hacer, sus mentes trabajaban al máximo intentando seguir el razonamiento de la heredera de Ravenclaw, a la que no querían interrumpir en su momento de inspiración.- Desconozco todas las habilidades de tu serpiente, pero es probable que su piel fuera capaz de aguantar la explosión, no por mucho tiempo, pero tal vez el suficiente para que Némesis entrara en la esfera y os sacase de allí. _

_- Yo encontré al fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas, dentro de la esfera…- Añadió Angelina ayudando a su amiga mientras visualizaba a la perfección aquel momento. _

_- Sí, seguramente Némesis no pudo soportar el poder de la explosión, pero tal vez sí tuviera tiempo de transportar a la serpiente y sacarlos de allí, aunque finalmente el fénix fuera víctima de la explosión y no pudiera escapar. Los fénix son criaturas asombrosas.- Concluyó habiendo relatado por completo su alocada teoría. Había demasiadas suposiciones, demasiados "tal vez" y muchísimos condicionantes para creer ella misma que su hipótesis pudiera ser real, pero no encontraba otra solución posible para aquel rompecabezas. _

_- Es alucinante, no puedo creerlo, es…- Comentó Neville sin saber muy bien como calificar lo que acababa de escuchar. _

_- Sí, es asombroso.- Confirmó Angelina, a quien cualquier teoría le valía, por extravagante que ésta fuera.- Pero, ¿y a donde pudo transportarlo Némesis?- Planteó la heredera creando un breve silencio.- La fortaleza…- Respondió ella misma su propia pregunta. En aquel momento una corriente de adrenalina aceleró su corazón y alargando su mano hacia la cama su varita salió volando hacia ella.- Némesis era el guardián secreto del castillo de Harry en Suiza, es probable que los transportase allí. Me voy.- Sentenció con determinación a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender luz. _

_- Espera, te acompaño.- Asintió Neville dando varios pasos hacia la morena pero esperando el permiso de ésta. Angelina estiró el brazo como toda respuesta y cuando el chico lo agarró un resplandor ambarino los envolvió haciéndolos desaparecer. _

_Una vez los dos chicos se fueron, el silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, meditando sobre las palabras que ella misma pronunciado un minuto antes. Que su estrambótica idea fuera factible no significaba que fuera cierta. El poder de Harry era inmenso, desorbitado, incluso se atrevería a decir que antinatural, y ella había percibido a la perfección como aquel poder, como toda aquella magia había desaparecido tras la explosión. Pero lo que la atormentaba en aquel momento no era la muerte de su amigo, lo que la abrumaba era pensar que pudiera tener razón. ¿Realmente su amigo había visto el futuro? ¿De verdad seguía Harry con vida? ¿Era posible tal hazaña? Sí, de cualquier otro no cabría ni tan siquiera la posibilidad de plantearse la duda, pero con Harry… Con él todo era posible._

_En aquel momento volvió a la realidad y recordó a donde se habían marchado sus amigos, la fortaleza en los Alpes suizos. ¿Por qué no? Puestos a especular, era una posibilidad, pero estaba casi segura de que no lo encontrarían allí. Entonces miró al retrato de Harry. Éste había vuelto a retroceder hasta sentarse en su característico sillón negro y permanecer con una mirada tan enigmática como tranquila. _

_- No estás en Suiza, ¿me equivoco?- Interrogó Hermione retomando la conversación para profundizar algo más en el asunto. _

_- No lo sé, pero no lo creo.- Contestó tras unos segundos.- Si ocurrió como dices, Némesis no fue quien decidió donde ir, él se limitaría a sacarnos de allí. Y si no fue el fénix y yo había perdido el control de la situación, solo encuentro otra opción.- Explicó Harry exponiendo por primera vez su idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido._

_- Tu serpiente.- Confirmó la castaña antes de que lo hiciese él. Harry la miró y asintió con la cabeza.- ¿De donde es tu serpiente? Quiero decir, recuerdo escucharte contando que la compraste en el callejón Knockturn, ¿pero de donde venía? ¿De donde la trajeron?- Preguntó Hermione provocando una media sonrisa en el rostro del chico, era tan admirable como fascinante el hecho de que la mente de la heredera siempre fuera no uno, sino varios pasos por delante que las de los demás. _

_- Aunque no sean comunes, y las mágicas menos, las cobras reales pueden encontrarse en varios países asiáticos, aunque recuerdo hablar con Quetza y tras un poco de investigación deduje que había sido trasladada desde Indonesia.- Reveló Harry siendo más concreto de lo que su amiga hubiera esperado.- No podría especificar más, aunque sé de alguien que sí podría, Sophie Sullivan, está estudiando para convertirse en auror, en el ministerio te darán los datos para localizarla. Fue ella quien me vendió la serpiente. _

_- Bien, iré ahora mismo para contactar con ella lo antes posible.- Decidió la castaña asintiendo una última vez hacia Harry y dándose la vuelta para salir cuanto antes hacia el ministerio. Pensó que podría esperar a Angelina, pero no quería perder tiempo, para bien o para mal, necesitaba resolver aquel asunto cuanto antes. Si Harry había muerto, alargar la situación y continuar con aquella duda acabaría por destrozarlos anímicamente a todos más de lo que ya lo estaban. Pero si era cierto que seguía vivo, entonces debía apresurarse aún más porque ello significaba que su amigo estaba malherido, al límite de sus fuerzas y de la extenuación mientras se arrastraba en el interior de una serpiente en algún rincón perdido del mundo, la cual era una imagen desoladora. _

_- Espera.- Pidió Harry antes de que la chica saliese por la puerta. Hermione se giró y se quedó mirando hacia el retrato varios segundos antes de que éste volviese a hablar.- ¿Dumbledore?- Preguntó sin dar más detalles. La voz del retrato no era como la que había estado utilizando hasta aquel momento, había adoptado un tono mucho más serio y seco. Antes de que la castaña pronunciase nada Harry ya veía en su rostro la respuesta. _

_- Lo hiciste. Está muerto.- Reveló sin preámbulos la heredera. Aunque no pudiera decir que la sorprendiese, la sonrisa que emitió el Harry del retrato la molestó.- La comunidad mágica te trata como a un héroe porque piensa que has muerto. Ojala estés vivo Harry, pero como lo estés no eres consciente de cómo has empeorado la situación por acciones irracionales como esa. _

_- Lo sé, pero no está muerto.- Puntualizó el moreno esta vez sí sorprendiendo a Hermione. La chica no escondió su confusión mientras esperaba a que Harry se explicase mejor.- Al decir que lo hice doy por hecho que te refieres a la carta.- Continuó sin necesidad a que se lo confirmase- La maldición que contenía dicha carta no lo mataría, lo dejaría sumido en un letargo eterno del que solo el causante de dicha maldición podría sacarlo.- Desveló sin poder ni querer borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Era perfecto, si yo moría Albus Dumbledore dormiría hasta el día de su muerte, y si sobrevivía, en mi mano estaría la decisión de despertarlo o no. _

_Aquella revelación, aunque fuera solo por un momento, la tranquilizó. Durante un instante imaginó la posibilidad de que todo volviese a la normalidad, de que su amigo continuase vivo y que entrase en razón lo suficiente para deshacer lo que hizo. Tal vez hubiera alguna posibilidad, tal vez hubiera esperanza. Pero todo aquel futuro se tambaleaba sobre los débiles cimientos de una improbable suposición. Aquel futuro empezaba incuestionablemente por encontrar al sucesor de Godric Griffindor, por encontrar a Harry Potter. _

_…_

Los primeros quince días habían buscado incansablemente cualquier señal del paradero de Harry, pero habían fracasado estrepitosamente. En cuanto volvió de su inútil viaje a Suiza, Hermione le había contado lo que había hablado con el retrato del chico. Aunque el Harry retratado no lo recordase, ella sí conocía a Sophie Sullivan, la había conocido el mismo día que todo ocurrió, el día en el que la guerra había acabado. En cuanto pudo fue a verla pero no logró obtener mucha más información que la que Harry les había dejado, Indonesia. Le había revelado que probablemente fuera al oeste del país, pero tampoco era algo seguro. La situación con la aspirante a auror se volvió incómoda en el momento en el que dejando las reglas morales de lado se introdujo en su mente buscando cualquier recuerdo con Harry que pudiera albergar alguna pista. Intentaba apartar de su cabeza la imagen que había extraído de los recuerdos de la chica, pero ésta se resistía a desaparecer, provocando que sus manos temblaran y el corazón le palpitase con fuerza.

Tanto Neville como Hermione habían perdido gran parte de la esperanza transcurridos aquellos primeros quince días de búsqueda. La última semana ya no había sido igual. Incluso Remus y Ron, una vez se hubo recuperado, se habían trasladado con ellos al país asiático para cubrir más terreno. Sin embargo, las duras condiciones de la selva unido a que a cada día que pasaba el ánimo se desmoronaba un poco más, habían acabado por minar la voluntad y esperanza de los chicos de seguir buscando. Se encontraban en la isla de Sumatra, habían deducido que era el lugar más probable dentro de la improbabilidad, hasta habían montado un pequeño punto de encuentro con tiendas de campaña para poder descansar y comer sin tener que volver al Reino Unido. Ya hacía una hora que Hermione le había comunicado mentalmente que se retiraban por hoy, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de acompañarlos. Llevaba varios días sin ver a nadie, sin detenerse más que unos minutos como en aquel momento para recuperar fuerzas, penetrando cada vez más en lo más profundo de la selva. Algo en su interior le decía que si resistía, que si continuaba y no se rendía, encontraría lo que buscaba.

Escuchó como el cielo rugía y antes de darse cuenta una intensa lluvia comenzó a arreciar contra ella, como si la propia naturaleza quisiera darle el empujón definitivo para que se fuera de allí. Donde se encontraba no había demasiada luz ni siquiera durante el día a causa de los frondosos árboles, pero la noche se acercaba y la oscuridad se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarla contra el tronco del árbol al lado del cual se había sentado. Quería que las gotas de lluvia le refrescasen la cara un minuto más antes de volver a erguirse y continuar. Fue en aquel momento cuando sintió una opresión inexplicable en su pecho, una punzada que vino acompañada de un sonido siseante a su izquierda...


	2. Capítulo 1: Harry está vivo

_**Hola a todos. Cuanto he echado de menos esto de escribir toda la noche y publicar de madrugada. Pero bueno, nostalgia al margen, aquí estoy de nuevo. Día más, día menos, he vuelto en un mes. No quise decirlo en el anterior por si no podía cumplirlo pero intentaré que este sea el intervalo entre capítulos del fic. Los que ya me conocen dirán "¿Tú? Vete a la m... y no nos vaciles" pero es lo que intentaré, al menos esta vez lo he logrado.**_

_**Como he hecho siempre, quiero agradecer los reviews de: zarkan, Odille Hiderarti, jonathanpi, FzMarcE09, enkil77, santiago, maestro della fiamma oscura, outcome 5, Dnk y de un invitado que aunque no pusiera nombre se tomó la molestia para hacerme saber que le encanta el fic. Muchas gracias a él/ella y muchísimas gracias a todos. **_

_**Odille, mi manía de cortar repentinamente los capítulos es una de esas cosas que no puedo cambiar , perdóname. Me ha hecho gracia lo de la editorial, de hecho la frase que he puesto antes me la imagino dicha por ti. ¿Regularidad? ¿Yo? A jonathanpi quería decirle que lo acompaño en el sentimiento de no querer leer historias que no están terminadas, mayoritariamente por miedo a quedarme con las ganas, por eso agradezco tanto que lo hagan conmigo. FzMarcE09, realmente te admiro, cuando subo un cap no tengo ni idea de cuantos comentarios recibiré pero nunca dudo de que el tuyo estará entre ellos. Verdaderamente eres uno de los lectores más fieles de esta historia. Y además siempre con un gran texto comentando y transmitiéndome todas tus impresiones sobre el cap. Gracias de verdad. Por cierto, tienes que saber que me has dado la idea y que ahora la carpeta donde guardo los caps de esta nueva historia se llama HPSP. Además de esto, comentarle a enkil77 que éste ya es más largo, el prólogo sólo era para abrir el apetito. A santiago supongo que te refieres a mi nombre y no al del fic, ya no recuerdo cuando lo cambié, pero pensé que Tom Hart me pegaba más. A Dnk decirte que no te falta razón con lo del horcrux xD y que pronto se verá más acerca del juicio y las consecuencias de todo lo que pasó. A maestro della fiamma oscura, zarkan y outcome 5 quiero decirles que gracias y que tranquilos que tarde o temprano siempre llegará el siguiente.**_

_**Siempre acabo liándome pero ya está, como suelo decir, espero que les guste. **_

**Capítulo 1: Harry está vivo**

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la lona que los cubría como si quisieran atravesarla a toda costa para llegar hasta ellos. A pesar de los atronadores sonidos de la tormenta que escuchaban, nadie se atrevía a silenciarlo pronunciando unas palabras, aquel sonido era la perfecta banda sonora para los sentimientos que experimentaban. Tristeza, desesperanza, rabia, preocupación…

- Mañana me marcharé.- Afirmó de repente Remus Lupin rompiendo la ensoñación en la que todos estaban sumidos.

Neville se había acostado en una de las camas que habían improvisado cayendo dormido enseguida, mientras que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban sentados en sendas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda donde sujetaban varias tazas de una bebida caliente de la que ninguno había bebido en algunos minutos. Neville no reaccionó, pero Ron miró a su antiguo profesor inquisitoriamente y Hermione se removió inquieta en su silla.

- Quieren reanudar Hogwarts la semana que viene y me han pedido ayuda. Intentan que todo vuelva a la normalidad y así poder terminar el curso de la forma más tranquila posible.- Explicó Lupin consciente de lo imposible que sonaba aquello.- Si continuáis aquí, regresaré en un par de días para ayudaros en lo que pueda.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres con si seguimos aquí?- Carraspeó el Weasley tras no haber hablado en bastante tiempo.

- Se refiere a que tarde o temprano tendremos que dejarlo…

- Sé de alguien que no lo dejará por mucho tiempo que pase.- Respondió el pelirrojo a Hermione refiriéndose a la chica que incluso en aquel momento y con todo en contra seguía buscando a su amigo en algún lugar de la selva.

Nadie respondió en unos segundos, dejando que volviera a ser la tormenta la que ocupara el silencio. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que nadie hablase. Como si hubiese notado que hablaban de ella, se produjo un intenso destello fuera de la tienda en la que se encontraban, un resplandor que por un instante dejó entrever la silueta de la heredera de Hufflepuff.

-¡Lo tengo!- Oyeron como gritaba desesperada Angelina mientras intentaba abrir la puerta de la tienda.- ¡LO HE ENCONTRADO!- Volvió a gritar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Neville se despertó bruscamente hasta casi caerse de la cama y Ron tiró su taza a causa de los nervios y las prisas por ir a ayudar. Remus se acercó a la puerta mientras la castaña miraba fijamente al otro lado la tela que los separaba sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El que fuera profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras consiguió abrir la puerta, pero en cuanto lo logró algo le hizo retroceder instintivamente. La cabeza de una serpiente enorme había traspasado la puerta y los miraba, expectante, mientras sacaba repentina y aleatoriamente su lengua viperina olfateando el aire. Un momento después, la serpiente fue arrojada al suelo de la tienda y tras la puerta apareció la figura de una Angelina herida, exhausta y al borde del colapso. Consciente de que en cualquier momento la morena caería desplomada Neville corrió hacia ella para sujetarla. Tanto Ron como Remus sacaron sus varitas con cierto recelo hacia la tan imponente como peligrosa criatura. Sin embargo Hermione no lo hizo, ella sabía que no era necesario.

- Es… Es él…- Pronunció Angelina a la vez que Neville la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.- L…o lo he encontra…do. Está vivo…- Logró articular cada vez con una voz más débil, como si su cuerpo supiera que lo había conseguido y le estuviera demandando las fuerzas que le había prestado con anterioridad.

En aquel momento Hermione al fin pudo reaccionar. Corrió hacia su bolso tirando en el camino su silla e introdujo todo su brazo en él buscando algo. Dos segundos después sacó de él con mucho cuidado un frasco con un líquido transparente en su interior. Sabía que su amiga lo que realmente necesitaba era descanso, buena comida y tranquilidad, pero de momento eso era lo único que podía darle. La serpiente se encontraba en el centro de la tienda intentando encogerse a modo de protección mientras sus amigos seguían con las varitas empuñadas pero ya sin apuntarla directamente. Hermione la ignoró y pasó a su lado hasta llegar a la cama donde su amiga se había dejado caer. Pasó el frasco a la mano de la chica y con su ayuda por la falta de fuerzas de Angelina hizo que su puño lo envolviera por completo y que el líquido del interior cambiase a una tonalidad amarillenta. Ella y Neville consiguieron que se incorporara lo suficiente para que bebiera la poción con cuidado de no atragantarse.

- Después dormirás lo que quieras. Tú lo has conseguido y te mereces verlo.- Murmuró Hermione con brillo en sus ojos cuando los ojos de Angelina contactaron con los suyos.

- ¿Sabes… Sabes cómo hacerlo?- Preguntó la Hufflepuff intentando recuperarse tras haberse tomado la poción.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Mientras su amiga había pasado las noches perdida en la selva de Indonesia ella no había estado de brazos cruzados. Había estado investigando cómo podría deshacer la extraña magia que unía a Harry con su serpiente y aunque todo lo relacionado con las posesiones y criaturas pertenecía a las artes oscuras, sus pendientes de Ravenclaw la habían ayudado y creía que podía lograrlo aquella misma noche.

Hermione se puso en pie y caminó hasta colocarse a un escaso metro frente a la serpiente, que siseó amenazadoramente ante la cercanía de la chica. La castaña sacó su varita pero se permitió un momento para mirar a los ojos de la criatura. Cuando vio el color verde que contenían sintió otro escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero se convenció de que su amigo se encontraba en algún lugar bajo esas brillantes escamas que recubrían la serpiente. Tras unos segundos de tensión, la heredera realizó un movimiento ondulatorio con su varita y al instante un círculo de fuego rodeó la serpiente. Ésta se removió inquieta y sacó a relucir sus afilados colmillos. Sin embargo, la chica no se amedrentó y volvió a dirigir su varita hacia Quetza.

- Coulta animam ego opprimere me liberum esse. Ostende, libere, vivere… - Pronunció solemnemente Hermione mientras lentamente se iba creando una niebla negra que acabó por cubrir totalmente a la serpiente. La chica tenía la palma de la mano izquierda orientada hacia la nube negra como intentando controlarla mientras seguía apuntando con su varita. Sus brazos temblaban ligeramente y su rostro comenzaba a brillar a causa del sudor.

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un chillido extremadamente agudo procedente del interior de la niebla. Ninguno de los presentes veía nada, algunos dibujaron una mueca de desagrado y otros como Neville y Remus lanzaron una mirada de preocupación hacia Hermione, pero ésta no se detuvo.

- Accipe fortitudinem meam, et vide. Suus tempore.- Finalizó con voz firme y autoritaria, aunque comenzaba a notarse el agotamiento y nerviosismo en sus palabras. En aquel momento se produjo un estallido, el fuego desapareció y el humo negro se extendió hasta casi triplicar su tamaño. Los chillidos de la serpiente desaparecieron y se produjo un silencio absoluto.

La niebla comenzó a girar por el aire antinaturalmente y a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más densa, concentrándose en el lugar donde un minuto antes se encontraba la serpiente. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que toda aquella masa gaseosa comenzara a dibujar una forma concreta en el suelo. Entonces, con la misma rapidez con la que se había expandido, la niebla se condensó en torno a una silueta y desapareció.

Allí estaba, tirado en el suelo, sin poder moverse más que por unos leves espasmos incontrolados. Como si su mente aún pensara que seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de la serpiente, sacaba la lengua incontrolablemente imitando el gesto de Quetza. La imagen les impactó tanto que ninguno pudo reaccionar, tanto por ver de nuevo a Harry como por el estado en el que se encontraba. Podía intuirse cada hueso de su cuerpo debido a la extrema delgadez que padecía, excepto el muslo de la pierna izquierda, el cual duplicaba en tamaño al de la otra pierna debido a la inflamación y mostraba una gama de colores que iban desde el negro al amarillo, pasando por el verde y el morado. Tenía una pinta horrible. Al mismo tiempo, sufría de varios cortes y heridas en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo.

Remus Lupin fue el primero que pudo moverse, aún con la varita en su mano, se acercó hacia el cuerpo desnudo de Harry tirado en el suelo y conjuró una fina manta marrón que cubrió al chico. La acción de Lupin despertó a los demás, que se lanzaron apresuradamente hacia el heredero de Griffindor. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Angelina se arrodilló a su lado y acarició el cabello de Harry con suavidad.

- Harry… ¿Harry, me oyes? ¿Estás bien? Dime algo…- Pidió la Hufflepuff sin poder evitar que las lágrimas bañasen su, en ese momento, pálido y demacrado rostro. Confundido, débil y desorientado, los ojos de Harry miraron los de la chica.

- ¿Qui… Quién er…es?- Fue lo único que logró articular un Harry perdido. Aquella respuesta fue como un jarro de agua fría para Angelina, quien se quedó totalmente paralizada.

- Harry, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- Quiso saber Lupin para intentar encontrarle algún sentido a todo aquello.

- No… No lo sé. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me… Me llamo Harry?- Inquirió totalmente aturdido y desconcertado. Nadie supo o pudo contestarle. Con una dificultad extrema, intentó sentarse ayudado ligeramente por Angelina. Agarró la manta que aquel hombre había conjurado y se envolvió todo lo que pudo con ella, a pesar del calor agobiante que se respiraba en la selva, él sentía un frío aterrador. Miró alrededor en busca de algo familiar que lograse recordar pero no le sirvió de nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento sintió un terrible pinchazo en la sien derecha. Soltó un alarido de dolor y agachó la cabeza mientras se tocaba con su mano derecha la sien mientras con la izquierda mantenía como podía la manta. Varias imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones llegaron a su mente de forma dispersa y desordenada. Vio sangre, fuego, luces, muerte… Fue tal el impacto de aquella oleada de imágenes en su mente que su cuerpo no aguantó más y se desvaneció, perdiendo el conocimiento.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamaron preocupados varios de sus amigos. Angelina agarró rápidamente su cabeza y comprobó su pulso para cerciorarse de que no había sido algo más que un desmayo. Una vez lo hizo, miró a su amiga pidiendo ayuda. Habían recuperado a Harry, pero su preocupación era mayor que nunca.

- Sólo necesita descansar.- Valoró Hermione transmitiendo una calma que en aquellos momentos todos necesitaban.- El desgaste físico y mágico, unido a la explosión de la magia esencial y a la conmoción psicológica de pasar un mes atrapado en el cuerpo de una serpiente puede causar perfectamente amnesia. Son demasiadas cosas, sólo necesita descansar.- Repitió la chica dando una explicación que tranquilizó a casi todos.

- Sí, seguro que mañana está mucho mejor.- Apoyó Ron el argumento de la castaña intentando contagiarse de esa tranquilidad- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvemos?

- ¿Es buena idea trasladarlo en ese estado?- Intervino un Neville aún preocupado.

- Sólo está inconsciente, y en Hogwarts estará mejor que aquí.- Respondió Angelina sin apartar ni un momento la mirada del cuerpo de Harry.

- Todos de acuerdo entonces. Vámonos.- Sentenció Hermione dando por zanjado el asunto. Mientras sus amigos se preparaban y recogían algunas cosas en la tienda, ella se acercó lo suficiente a Lupin para que nadie más la escuchase.- No sería mala idea que le hicieras una visita al profesor Snape.- Propuso la heredera llamando la atención de su antiguo profesor, que había permanecido con la mirada perdida y absorto en sus pensamientos desde la última frase de Harry.- Nos vendría bien una poción memorizante, y es muy posible que él tenga alguna hecha en su armario. Nos ahorraría tiempo.

- Aunque la tuviera y estuviese por la labor de dármela, sospechará y preguntará. Si algo es Severus es inteligente y perspicaz.- Apuntilló Remus totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

- Lo sé. Inventa algo que se te ocurra. Intentemos retrasar lo inevitable un poco más.- Pidió Hermione consciente de que tarde o temprano la noticia de que Harry seguía vivo sería portada en todo el mundo. Remus Lupin miró a la que un día fue su pupila y asintió.

En el centro de la tienda, Angelina se preparaba para el viaje. Hermione podría llevar a los demás, ella se ocuparía de Harry. En cualquier caso, tampoco le sobraban fuerzas como para transportar a más personas en un trayecto tan largo. Concentró su poder y agarró el brazo izquierdo de Harry. Quería creer a su amiga, pero no podía evitar preocuparse al ver como el chico era incapaz de recordarla a ella o recordar su propio nombre. Quería pensar que era por la conmoción, por el shock que debía sufrir. Quería pensar que en unos días él estaría bien y podrían volver a imaginar ese futuro juntos que en el pasado tantas veces soñaron. La manta se deslizó por la espalda del chico y la Hufflepuff pudo ver como el tatuaje de Quetza se movía ligeramente sobre el hombro izquierdo de Harry. Nunca le había gustado la serpiente y nunca le agradaría, pero en aquel momento, tanto por el hecho de que había sobrevivido gracias a ella como por el simple hecho de volver a ver algo tan familiar, volver a ver uno de esos detalles tan peculiares que recordaba de Harry, la hizo sonreír. Y así, sintiendo por primera vez en semanas algo parecido a la felicidad, los envolvió a ambos en su poder y desaparecieron.

…

Unos tímidos rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el castillo de Hogwarts aquella mañana. El colegio de magia más famoso del mundo había escrito recientemente una de las páginas más oscuras de su larga historia, pero fiel a su grandeza, trataba por todos los medios de recomponerse y volver a la normalidad. En aquel momento, en el despacho que tiempo atrás fuera de Albus Dumbledore, se encontraba ahora una mujer alta y delgada, portando unas grandes gafas cuadradas y un semblante serio y preocupado.

El Ministerio de Magia había apostado por continuar la tradición de que alguien que hubiera sido profesor de Hogwarts ocupara el puesto de director, y la habían elegido a ella, Minerva Mcgonagall, para ello. La habían convencido argumentando que ella, tras todos sus años como docente, cercanía al anterior director y con un historial intachable, desprendería una sensación de seguridad, profesionalidad y normalidad que el mundo necesitaba urgentemente en aquellos tiempos. Finalmente había aceptado la proposición no sin habérselo pensado más de una vez. El castillo había sido reconstruido, pero aún le faltaba completar todo el elenco de profesores y que finalmente los padres sintieran la confianza suficiente como para mandar de vuelta a los niños a la escuela, tarea más que complicada. Revisaba uno de los muchos documentos que cubrían el gran escritorio del despacho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de éste.

- Adelante.- Concedió Mcgonagall probando su tono de voz autoritario y firme ahora que iba a ser directora, aunque la verdad era que siempre había sido así. La puerta se abrió después de dar su aprobación y no pudo evitar el elevar las cejas por la sorpresa de ver a Remus Lupin aparecer tras ella.- Buenos días señor Lupin. No esperaba verlo hasta más tarde, creí que se encontraba de viaje.

- Buenos días. Y así era, llegué ayer por la tarde.- Confirmó Remus Lupin acercándose hacia la directora.

- Por favor, tome asiento. Dígame, ¿se ha replanteado el unirse a nosotros?- Preguntó sin rodeos. Lupin dibujó una leve sonrisa por la actitud directa y franca de su antigua compañera.

- Sí, pero siento decirle que no puedo aceptar. Ya me fui una vez y no creo que éste sea el mejor momento para volver. Mi decisión está tomada.- Determinó tajante Lupin sin dar opción alguna a replica.- En cualquier caso, siempre estaré dispuesto y encantado de prestarle ayuda a usted o a la escuela.- Añadió mientras buscaba algo en un bolsillo interior de su túnica. Rebuscó unos segundos hasta que por fin sacó una pequeña nota algo arrugada que entregó a la directora.- Ya que mi respuesta ha sido negativa, me he tomado la libertad de proponerle otro candidato para el puesto. Aquí tiene su nombre y dirección, es una gran bruja.

- Le agradezco la ayuda, le enviaré una lechuza hoy mismo y concertaré una entrevista. ¿Quería comentar algo más?- Inquirió Mcgonagall viendo como el hombre que tenía frente a ella no mostraba intención de marcharse.

- Lo cierto es que sí. Me preguntaba donde podría encontrar a Severus, me gustaría hablar con él.- Contestó Lupin tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Está aquí, muchos de los profesores ya están aquí, preparando el reinicio del curso. Es probable que lo encuentres en su despacho.- Le explicó la directora sin interesarse por la razón por la que querría hablar con el profesor de pociones, cualquiera en aquel castillo conocía la tensa relación entre ellos dos.

- Me voy a ver si lo encuentro. Gracias. Le deseo mucha suerte.- Terminó Lupin levantándose al fin y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Lo mismo digo. Hasta pronto.- Se despidió la directora viendo como Lupin salía por la puerta. Había reprimido las ganas que sentía de preguntarle acerca del viaje que había hecho. Corrían rumores de que Harry había dejado algunas tareas pendientes antes de su muerte y Lupin se había acercado mucho a su antiguo alumno los últimos meses. De hecho a la heredera de Hufflepuff no se la veía desde aquella fatídica noche y a la de Ravenclaw desde unos días después, cuando había acudido al Ministerio de Magia.

- Aunque quisiera disimularlo, estaba nervioso.- Opinó una conocida y solemne voz a su derecha.

- Lo sé. Es posible que descubriese algo en su viaje, en cualquier caso, si así fuera, pronto se sabrá Albus.- Asintió Mcgonagall coincidiendo con la opinión que le transmitía el retrato del último director de Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin caminaba aceleradamente para llegar lo antes posible a las mazmorras donde se encontraba de Snape. Las chicas lo esperaban con impaciencia en la sala de los herederos, pendientes de si conseguiría lo que había ido a buscar. Hasta el momento en el que él había salido de la sala para hablar con Mcgonagall, Harry seguía durmiendo y nada les hacía pensar que pudiera recuperar la memoria cuando despertase. Acababa de pasar la puerta del Gran Comedor cuando escuchó cómo ésta se abría.

- ¡Remus! Vaya sorpresa, no te imaginaba por aquí.- Lo saludó un hombre alto y rubio a quien ya conocía por la Orden del Fénix. Lamentando por un instante su suerte por el tiempo que aquello le haría perder, Lupin se giró para saludarlo y entonces pudo ver como Stumlich no iba solo. Unos metros tras el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, con su siempre rostro de pocos amigos y porte arrogante se encontraba Severus Snape.

- Hola Scott, ¿cómo va todo? Sí, es que he venido a ver a Mcgonagall.- Se excusó Lupin forzando una sonrisa.

- Si me disculpan…- Interrumpió el profesor Snape, que sin esperar respuesta esquivó a Stumlich y puso rumbo a las mazmorras, pretendiendo evitar lo que estaba seguro que sería una conversación aburrida e irrelevante para él.

- Snape, Severus…- Corrigió inmediatamente Remus llamando al profesor por su nombre para intentar apartar los formalismos, al fin y al cabo era un favor lo que quería pedirle y habían sido compañeros como alumnos y profesores. El hombre de cabello negro y grasiento se paró en seco y se volvió hacia la voz que lo había llamado con una expresión inescrutable.- Me gustaría… Me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto.- Concluyó tras dudar un momento y lanzar una mirada de soslayo a Stumlich. Severus Snape permaneció inmutable esperando escuchar lo que fuera que Lupin quisiera decirle. Remus se acercó varios pasos hacia él y bajó la voz intentando inútilmente que Stumlich no escuchara lo que iba a decir.- Me preguntaba si por casualidad dispondrías de una poción memorizante, me vendría bien y yo no tengo ni la habilidad ni el tiempo necesarios para fabricarla.

- ¿Acaso no tiene las ideas claras, señor Lupin?- Preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras, algo sorprendido por la petición.

- No creo que sea para él, Severus. ¿Tiene algo que ver con el misterioso viaje que te ha tenido desaparecido las últimas semanas? Remus, se rumorea que…- En aquel momento una idea atravesó la mente de Stumlich y lo obligó a detenerse.- No puede ser. ¿Es él? ¿Está vivo? El mapa de mi despacho se iluminó ayer por esta zona, al no haber estudiantes pensé en las dos herederas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero ahora…

- No sé a qué te refieres.- Interrumpió Lupin antes de que Stumlich continuase haciendo conjeturas y fuera más difícil frenarlo.- Y tienes razón, no es para mí. Una amiga se dio un golpe luchando aquella noche y aún no se ha recuperado, tiene lagunas en sus recuerdos y me pidió el favor de buscarle la poción a ver si le ayudaba a recordar.- Mintió Lupin intentando ser lo más convincente posible. Tras sus palabras se produjo un incómodo silencio, por muy seguro que quisiera sonar, ambos profesores sabían que Lupin escondía algo.

- Da la causalidad de que sí dispongo de varios frascos de poción memorizante.- Contestó finalmente Snape, que se acercó a su antiguo compañero hasta colocarse a menos de un metro.- Te la daré, pero no me insultes, en cualquier hospital le darían esa poción a cualquiera con problemas de memoria. No sé si será para Potter o no, pero si es así, dile que estamos en paz, no le debo nada.- Susurró en su característico tono de voz, que esta vez sí fue inaudible para Stumlich. Lupin no sabía lo que aquellas palabras significaban, no sabía que aquella noche el chico había salvado a su profesor de Lucius Malfoy y de lo que seguro habría supuesto la muerte tras una larga sesión de tortura. Pero aunque no tuviera ni idea, tampoco quería preguntar, finalmente había conseguido lo que quería.

…

La oscuridad lo invadía, una oscuridad a la que ya estaba terriblemente acostumbrado. Pero aquella vez era diferente a la que había experimentado en las últimas ocasiones, en ese momento no sentía emociones o pensamientos ajenos a él, como el deseo por atrapar una rata o el instinto irresistible por sacar la lengua. En esa ocasión, y como si fuera la primera vez en su vida, sólo se sintió a él dentro de su mente. Por una parte, y durante un período de tiempo fue tranquilizador, hasta que su mente comenzó a cavar en lo más profundo de su ser para ir extrayendo del agujero negro que eran sus recuerdos, imágenes y sentimientos del pasado.

Se vio a él mismo torturando hasta la locura a miembros del Wizengamot, hasta el punto de que uno de ellos creyera haber matado a su mujer y perdiera completamente la razón. Se vio asesinando a placer, motivado por una rabia y un sentimiento de culpabilidad que corroía su alma y acongojaba su corazón. Se vio rodeado por criaturas de todo tipo, pero siempre con un denominador común, la sangre. Veía cabezas esparcidas por el suelo, cabezas que la hoja de su espada había separado de sus cuerpos. Se vio rodeado por un fuego oscuro que lo consumía tanto a él como a los que estaban a su alrededor. Por un momento, recordó la desolación, tristeza y desesperación como si los sintiese en aquel instante. Aún con esos sentimientos en su interior, todo a su alrededor se tiñó de rojo, de la sangre de todas sus víctimas. Visualizó como torturó cruel y sádicamente a un chico rubio más joven que él, observó como, ayudado por el fuego, derretía la carne humana como si fuese mantequilla de aquellos que un día se atrevieron a dañarle o herirle más allá del físico. Pero lo que más lo aterrorizaba era que podía recordar como en aquellos momentos disfrutaba llevando a cabo esas atrocidades.

Fue entonces cuando vio su cara, un rostro que su mente reconoció de inmediato sin necesidad de esforzarse. Una tez pálida y unos ojos inyectados en sangre que atemorizarían al más valiente de todos los magos. Ver aquel rostro le hizo viajar al pasado y navegar por un mar de recuerdos de dolor y sufrimiento. En una oleada arrolladora de imágenes pudo ver a sus padres siendo asesinados así como cada ocasión en la que se había enfrentado cara a cara con aquel que parecía decidido a arruinar su vida, sin embargo, su mente lo catapultó rápidamente al último momento que tuvo a Lord Voldemort frente a él. Podía sentir la situación cómo si la viviera en aquel instante, encerrado bajo la esfera que los separaba del resto del mundo. Podía sentir la emoción y el vértigo de saber que aquello era el final, que aquella noche moriría. Su corazón se aceleraba e incluso en el mundo etéreo en el que se encontraba podía notar como su cuerpo temblaba.

Entonces una luz lo cegó, una luz ambarina que lo invadió y arropó en una calidez reconfortante. Sorprendiéndose a él mismo por recordar la explosión, pensó en la magia esencial que había empleado esa noche, pero la sensación era diferente. Sentía apoyo, protección y seguridad procedentes de una energía ajena a la suya pero que a la vez despertaba en él sentimientos de felicidad, cariño y amor. Durante unos minutos, o lo que a él le parecieron minutos, permaneció con los ojos cerrados dejándose acurrucar por esos sentimientos tan agradables que lo sumían en una tranquilidad casi inaudita para él. En ese momento se armó de valor para abrir los ojos e intentar descubrir de donde procedía aquella paz, pero notó como los párpados le pesaban como si de dos pesadas rocas se tratasen. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y de nuevo la luz lo cegó impidiéndole ver donde se encontraba.

- Si… Si esto es el cielo no quiero moverme de aquí.- Articuló con alguna dificultad cuando pudo al fin vislumbrar lo que había a su alrededor. Una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro, facciones angelicales y ojos azules estaba a los pies de su cama, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, mientras entre sus manos sostenía un colgante que emitía una cálida luz que rodeaba su cuerpo. Al escuchar la voz de Harry, el collar se le cayó y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos verde esmeralda que tanto había echado de menos y tanto se había esforzado por encontrar.

- ¡Harry!- Exclamó Angelina abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo. En ese mismo instante las lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus brillantes ojos y ella no se resistió ni por un instante a que fuese así. La chica lloraba y lloraba sin control mientras abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza a Harry, como si no acabara de creérselo y de un momento a otro pudiera esfumarse como un espejismo.

- ¿Pu… Puedo pedirte que no llores y me beses?- Pidió Harry con voz cariñosa aún atrapado por los brazos de la morena. La chica se separó un poco hasta colocar su rostro bañado de lágrimas a unos veinte centímetros del suyo y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Me… Me recuerdas?- Sollozó Angelina sin poder creerlo, pero no esperó una respuesta. Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de él desesperada por volver a percibir ese tacto tan especial que la hacía sentir amada.

- ¿Y… tu nombre era…?- Bromeó Harry provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la joven, aún recubierto por las lágrimas más dulces que había experimentado nunca.

- ¡Eh! No te burles de mí.- Se quejó Angelina que sin poder borrar la sonrisa le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

- No me pegues que estoy débil.- Se defendió el chico disfrutando de aquel momento de felicidad que pensó que nunca volvería a vivir.

Se besaron una y otra vez, se abrazaron y se volvieron a besar, como si quisieran recuperar el tiempo y todos los besos que habían perdido alejados el uno del otro. Exceptuando pequeños comentarios intrascendentes o en tono de broma no hablaron de nada más, se limitaron a disfrutar el uno del otro, a sentir el calor que desprendía la persona junto a la que estaban. Pasó el tiempo y el cansancio, la liberación y la tranquilidad hicieron que Angelina cayera dormida a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Harry y un brazo sobre su pecho, abrazándolo, como si aún tuviese miedo de que pudiese desaparecer. Harry usó el brazo derecho para acariciar el precioso y largo cabello negro de la chica y colocarlo de manera que no le molestara en la cara. Observó con detenimiento el rostro de la chica, bello y dulce como siempre pero más pálido de lo que recordaba, incluso enflaquecido y con algunas heridas. No sabía todo por lo que había tenido que soportar la heredera, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido fácil. Si había sufrido solo la mitad de lo que sufrió él cuando creyó haberla perdido, podía imaginar el calvario que la había hecho pasar. Por un momento, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad tan recurrente y sensible en su interior intentó apoderarse de él, pero no lo permitió. No tenía sentido hacerlo ya, al menos con Angelina. Miró de nuevo el hermoso rostro de la morena y dejó que fueran otros los sentimientos que lo cautivaran, otros sentimientos más inusuales para él como la alegría, la felicidad o el inmenso amor que profesaba por la chica que tenía a su lado, amor que le hacía hasta temblar o le producía escalofríos cuando pensaba detenidamente en ella como en aquel instante. No podía creer que estuviese allí, realmente no podía, era demasiado bueno como para ser real. Transcurrieron varias horas que él percibió como minutos, embelesado con la imagen de Angelina descansando plácida y tiernamente abrazada a él.

Después de un tiempo que no pudo cuantificar, escuchó unos toquecitos procedentes de la puerta del dormitorio y tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta se abrió y dejó ver la gran melena castaña de Hermione. La chica se quedó casi paralizada al mirar hacia la cama y ver a un Harry despierto, mirándola y con un dedo sobre los labios para pedirle que guardara silencio. El chico le indicó que se acercara y lo ayudara a levantarse. Con una delicadeza extrema para que Angelina no se despertase, Hermione lo ayudó a incorporarse, hasta que pausadamente pudo ponerse en pie, cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha. En cuanto lo hizo, su amiga no aguantó más y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que le pareció notar varios crujidos en su frágil cuerpo.

- Oh… Harry…- Murmuró entre sollozos Hermione. Comenzando a ser consciente de cómo lo habían pasado sus amigos, intentó zafar sus brazos lo suficiente para corresponder al abrazo.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Hermione, especialmente de verte bien.- Escuchar la voz de Harry provocó que la heredera llorase abiertamente y sin contenerse. La emoción de Angelina antes y de Hermione ahora estaban a punto de hacerle caer a él también, pero no quería, se resistía a llorar.- Alejémonos un poco para poder hablar, Angelina está dormida y parecía cansada.- Apuntó Harry manteniendo el abrazo un poco más. Cuando se separaron, Hermione agarró sus manos y las apretó con fuerza mientras clavaba su mirada en él. Aunque estuviese llorando, también le costaba recordar la última vez que vio a su amiga con una sonrisa de felicidad como aquella. Harry respondió con otra sonrisa y se apoyó en la heredera para llegar caminando hasta la mesa redonda que había en la habitación, lo suficientemente alejada de la cama para no despertar a Angelina si hablaban en voz baja.

- Es normal, anoche apenas durmió unas horas, y lleva semanas buscándote sin parar.

- ¿Semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado perdido?- Inquirió Harry con curiosidad mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando algo.

- Ha pasado casi un mes desde aquella noche. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Parece que la poción te ha venido bien, ayer no sabías ni tu nombre.

- ¿Poción?- Repitió él confuso, aunque su vista se detuvo en varios envases de cristal vacíos en la mesita junto a la cama y comprendió que las chicas le habrían dado todo tipo de pociones para recuperarse cuanto antes.- Lo recuerdo casi todo, sé que he sobrevivido oculto en el cuerpo de de Quetza, pero no tengo claro donde he estado, cómo acabé allí ni durante cuanto tiempo. Veo que hacer mi propio retrato al final fue buena idea. ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?- Interrogó cuando al fin encontró el retrato apoyado sobre su baúl unos metros detrás de Hermione.

- Sí, no sé cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo eso por un simple sueño, fue increíble, después sólo tuve que encontrar una teoría que justificase cómo podrías seguir vivo.- Explicó una Hermione que como siempre restaba importancia a lo que hacía, por impresionante que fuera. Tras sus palabras hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia la heredera, que descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Harry notó como los ojos de su amiga irradiaban cariño y lástima a partes iguales.- Aunque siendo sincera, si te encontramos y estás aquí es gracias a Angelina. Únicamente ella creyó desde el principio que estabas vivo, nunca perdió la esperanza, te buscaba día y noche, sin descanso, olvidándose incluso de ella misma, intentando encontrar alguna pista por mínima que fuera que indicase donde podrías estar, y finalmente su esfuerzo obtuvo recompensa.

- Sí, de no ser por vosotras quien sabe cuanto tiempo habría estado atrapado y perdido, tal vez para siempre…- Reconoció Harry sumándose él también a observar el merecido sueño de Angelina.

- No hemos sido solo nosotras dos, Neville, Ron y Remus también viajaron con nosotras al oeste de Indonesia para buscarte, estaban allí cuando saliste de la serpiente, no sé si te acuerdas.

- La verdad es que no, ¿Quiénes saben que estoy vivo?- Quiso saber Harry, empezando a ser consciente de las consecuencias que conllevaría su vuelta.

- Solo nosotros, aunque el profesor Snape y el profesor Stumlich sospechan algo. Lupin le pidió una poción memorizante a Snape y Stumlich estaba presente. De hecho Snape le dijo que si era para ti ya no te debía nada, que estaban en paz.- Le contó Hermione transmitiéndole las palabras que el mismo Lupin le había dicho unas horas antes.

- Snape como siempre, le salvo la vida y por una poción ya estamos en paz.- Comentó Harry bajando la mirada y emitiendo una ligera sonrisa por el comportamiento de su profesor. Preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación, tomó aire y volvió a mirar fijamente a su amiga.- Hermione, no he olvidado la conversación que tuvimos en su día. Esperaré unos días hasta recuperarme y después iré al Ministerio de Magia. Cumpliré mi palabra.- Prometió con un tono diferente, más serio y firme que el que había usado hasta ahora. La expresión de Hermione cambió y sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

- No… No lo hagas.- Titubeó la chica con la mirada perdida y jugando nerviosa con sus manos. Harry no respondió.- No te mereces eso. Ahora te tratan como un héroe porque creen que has muerto, si vas te juzgarán y… Si el destino existe como has demostrado no creo que estés vivo para acabar en Azkaban. Huye, desaparece, nadie tiene por qué saber que estás vivo, vete a otro país y sé feliz, recuerdo que en Italia dijiste que podías ser tú mismo, que tenías un trato con el Ministro.- Afirmó Hermione cogiendo totalmente por sorpresa a Harry.

- Esto no lo hago por la promesa que te hice, lo hago por mí. No puedo huir sin más, me conoces y sabes que no soy así. Si como dices el destino quiso que siga vivo es para hacer lo correcto, y si el Wizengamot determina que debo ir a Azkaban, lo asumiré…

- Deberías estar en la cama.- Manifestó una tercera voz a la izquierda de Harry. Éste se giró y vio como Angelina llegaba hasta él con una sonrisa y apoyaba cariñosamente el brazo en su hombro.- Tu pierna necesita reposo, y tú también.

- Eh… Angy…Yo no… Siento haberte despertado.- Acabó por disculparse Harry sin saber muy bien qué decir, sabía que Angelina no entendería aquella decisión por mucho que se lo explicase.

- No te preocupes. Y ya habrá tiempo de hablar sobre eso, ahora debes descansar.- Le recordó la chica mostrando una infinita amabilidad y comprensión. Harry estuvo tentado de decirle que no había nada de que hablar y que la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero no era el momento y por nada del mundo quería ensombrecer la sonrisa que en ese instante iluminaba el rostro de Angelina.

- De acuerdo, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que llevo un mes sin probar bocado y me muero de hambre.- Dijo el chico recuperando el tono distendido que había perdido un minuto antes.

- Bien, nosotras bajaremos, les daremos las buenas noticias a los chicos y te traeré algo de comer, pero vamos a la cama.- Insistió Angelina tratándolo prácticamente como a un niño.

Ayudado por las dos herederas al no poder caminar por su propio pie, volvió a la cama, se dejó arropar con ternura por la morena y vio como ambas chicas salían por la puerta y lo dejaban solo. Al pensar en la comida, le vino a la mente la imagen de su elfo doméstico, Perklin, se preguntó donde estaría y si estaría bien.

- ¡Perklin!- Exclamó al aire cómo solía hacer antaño para llamar al elfo.- Perklin.- Repitió con menos intensidad al ver que no aparecía. El elfo siempre respondía a su llamada en pocos segundos. Empezaba a temerse lo peor cuando la criatura mágica apareció en su cuarto, ataviado con un trapo viejo pero limpio y con una expresión de total confusión.

- ¡Amo Harry!- Chilló Perklin cuando lo vio abalanzándose a los pies de su cama. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, el elfo comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo llora cuando me ve? Estoy vivo, maldita sea… - Preguntó de manera retórica y riéndose él mismo por aquel hecho- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estabas en el Valle de Godric?

- Perk… Perklin estaba… ¡El amo está vivo! ¡Bendito sea!- Estalló de nuevo sin poder mantener la calma.- Perklin estaba en Londres señor, ayudando a la familia Potter como es su deber, hasta que el amo ha llamado a Perklin, Perklin ha venido inmediatamente señor.- Explicó atropelladamente totalmente exaltado. Al parecer en el mes que había desaparecido el elfo había recuperado la costumbre de llamarlo amo, costumbre que tanto le había costado corregir.- Pero Perklin no ha olvidado todas las casas del amo Harry, que los dioses protejan a Perklin de cometer tal sacrilegio, Perklin ha cuidado y cuidará siempre cualquier hogar de la familia Po…

- ¡Perklin! Ya vale, lo pillo, eres un gran elfo.- Lo interrumpió un Harry que estaba muy cansado como para seguir la velocidad de las palabras del elfo. Aquel pequeño halago no pasó desapercibido para Perklin, que volvió a emocionarse para la desesperación del heredero.- Acabas de decir que estabas ayudando a la familia Potter. ¿Estabas con Alice? ¿Cómo está? ¿Y Emily?

- Las dos están bien señor, aunque…- Contestó el elfo, que se detuvo repentinamente al sentir un conflicto de lealtades con lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Aunque qué? Dime Perklin, yo soy un Potter, no debes preocuparte.- Afirmó Harry consciente del compromiso en el que se encontraba el elfo. Después de unos segundos y de que Perklin lo mirara, pareció convencerse.

- La ama Alice está triste, Perklin ha escuchado muchas noches como la señora llora en su cuarto por la muerte del amo Harry…

- Ya basta con lo de amo, Perklin, te lo he dicho mil veces.- Volvió a insistir Harry en esa causa perdida. No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que le había contado el elfo. No sabía si debía ponerse en contacto con ella o si continuaba enfadado, pero lo que empezaba a tener claro es que la mujer a la que había conocido hace pocos meses le quería.- Está bien Perklin, eres un buen elfo. Ahora si eres tan amable podrías ir y ayudar a Angelina, está en la cocina.

- Por supuesto. El señor es muy amable con Perklin.- Aceptó el elfo evitando usar la palabra que irritaba a su "amo".

- ¡Espera!- Detuvo Harry al elfo, que estaba a punto de desaparecer para cumplir lo que le había pedido.- No le digas a Alice que has hablado conmigo, ¿entendido?

…

Una vez que las dos chicas salieron de la habitación Hermione se detuvo para mirar a Angelina, pero ésta no se percató o no quiso hacerlo y continuó bajando las escaleras. Llegaron a la sala principal y dieron la buena noticia a los que esperaban allí. Ron se había marchado a la Madriguera horas antes para no preocupar más de lo necesario a la familia Weasley. Antes de hacerlo, Hermione le había recalcado la importancia de que nadie se enterase de momento de la noticia. Los que sí continuaban allí eran Neville y Remus, que esperaban ansiosos cualquier novedad mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa o leían algún libro para pasar el rato. Ambos preguntaron algo temerosos si podían ir a ver a Harry y tras la confirmación, las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí, mientras Angelina cortaba algunas verduras en silencio su amiga volvió a girarse hacia ella.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Estás de acuerdo con él?- Inquirió Hermione algo molesta porque la chica no la hubiese apoyado unos minutos antes en el cuarto de Harry.

- ¡Cómo voy a estar de acuerdo! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡Dime!- Explotó Angelina pagando toda su frustración con su amiga. En ese momento su excitación la hizo despistarse y se hizo un pequeño corte pero profundo en el pulgar de la mano izquierda. Realmente con quien estaba dolida era con Harry, ni siquiera había pensado en ella cuando lo había escuchado contarle sus planes a Hermione. Ella estaba dispuesta a huir, dejarlo todo atrás y escapar junto a él, pero al parecer eso a Harry no le bastaba, no era lo correcto.

- Yo no tengo que decirte nada, díselo a él. Dile lo que sientes, lo que piensas.- Opinó Hermione reduciendo el tono anterior consciente del estado límite en el que se encontraba la Hufflepuff. Le extrañaba que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo toda la presión y la angustia que debía sentir.

- No sería justo con él. Acaba de salvar al mundo Hermione, y ni siquiera se ha recuperado aún. Es un milagro que siga vivo, no sería justo atormentarle con lo que debe o no debe hacer desde ya, el mundo le debe un merecido descanso.- Argumentó Angelina algo más calmada mientras se limpiaba el corte bajo el agua. Su amiga no contestó inmediatamente, se limitó a mirarla con una mezcla entre lástima y admiración.

- Eres una Hufflepuff en toda regla, eres increíble. Piensas antes en los demás que en ti misma, espero que Harry sepa valorarlo. Oye, ¿estás bien?- Quiso saber Hermione viendo cómo Angelina seguía manteniendo su mano bajo el chorro de agua más tiempo del normal. Sin embargo, la atención de su amiga ya no estaba en aquella conversación.- ¡Perklin! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Se sobresaltó Hermione al ver al elfo doméstico aparecer de la nada en mitad de la cocina.

"¿Hufflepuff? Hufflepuff, ¿Puedes oírme?" Escuchaba Angelina como la llamaba una voz femenina en su mente. En un primer momento le costó identificar la voz, pero después recordó que aquella noche le había dado la figura con forma de tejón a varias personas, y una de ellas había sido Alice Potter. La tía de Harry conocía su identidad, como casi todo el mundo a esas alturas, pero suponía que la llamaba así por respeto o por simple incertidumbre de cómo hacerlo.

- El amo Harry pidió a Perklin que ayudara en la cocina.- Contestó el elfo observando a su alrededor para comprobar cómo iba la comida. Se acercó a la mesa y retomó la tarea que Angelina había dejado a medias cuando se cortó. La chica seguía con la mirada perdida y apartada del diálogo que mantenían Hermione y el elfo.

- Dime Perklin, con lo que trabajas… ¿Nunca has pensado en recibir un salario?- Propuso la heredera retomando su vieja idea de luchar por los derechos de los elfos. Durante los últimos meses había tenido muchos problemas y demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, pero ahora que había visto al elfo tan dispuesto a ayudar como siempre lo había recordado.

- Perklin respeta y admira a la gran heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero Perklin no entiende por qué la señora lo insulta diciendo tal cosa…

"Sí, te escucho." Se decidió finalmente a responder Angelina después de que la voz de Alice volviese a llamarla.

"Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, en persona. Es urgente, por favor." Rogó Alice, que incluso en su mente su voz parecía nerviosa y agitada. "Yo estoy en Londres, pero puedo aparecerme en el Valle de Godric, en Hogsmeade… Donde quieras."

"En Hogsmeade está bien".- Concedió Angelina intuyendo que si Alice le nombraba aquel pequeño pueblo es porque sospechaba acertadamente que se encontraba en Hogwarts. "Dentro de una hora en Las Tres escobas. ¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí, perfecto. Muchas gracias."- Terminó Alice algo más calmada después de que la chica aceptara verse con ella.

- Perklin es el elfo más afortunado del mundo por servir a la familia Potter, Perklin no necesita nada más.- Escuchó Angelina como decía el elfo doméstico una vez volvió a prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Está bien, pero nadie dice que tuvieras que dejar de servir a la familia Potter, solamente digo que sería justo que los elfos recibieran algo a cambio de su tiempo y esfuerzo.- Defendió Hermione sin dar su brazo a torcer aunque consciente de que con Perklin no tenía nada que hacer.

…

Después de acompañar a Harry en su menú formado por, mayoritariamente gracias a la ayuda de Perklin, sopa de verduras, lenguado a la plancha y fruta, se excusó alegando estar cansada y salió de la habitación. No mentía bien y ella lo sabía, pero había pasado desapercibida al estar todos en el cuarto del chico. Pasó por su dormitorio para acicalarse lo justo para no mostrar lo agotada que se encontraba, se puso unos jeans oscuros, un jersey azul y unos guantes y gorro de lana del mismo color. Ya estaban en primavera pero aún hacía frío, al menos para ella, que se había criado en la costa sur de Inglaterra.

Se apareció en el piso que Harry tenía en Hogsmeade y una vez allí salió por la puerta con naturalidad, no tenía intención de acaparar ninguna mirada apareciéndose en medio del pueblo, y menos aún apareciéndose como heredera. Mientras caminaba por el tranquilo pueblo, observó como el suelo estaba húmedo, como si hubiera llovido la noche anterior o los débiles rayos de sol hubieran derretido el hielo que pudiera formarse al anochecer. Absorta en pensamientos intrascendentes como ese y casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la taberna. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta pero no se atrevió a abrirla para entrar. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar en lo que hacía y en si estaba bien. Estaba segura de que a Harry no le gustaría cuando se enterara, pero tampoco sabía que razón había llevado a Alice a llamarla. Apartando todas las posibles consecuencias y teorías que cruzaban su mente, se obligó a ser más segura de sí misma y entró. Ya llegaba algo tarde.

No había demasiada gente en Las Tres Escobas, pero sí la suficiente para no llamar la atención cuando entró. Vio como en un rincón una mujer se levantaba de su silla sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su melena de color negro azabache en aquella ocasión estaba recogida en un moño y tras unas pequeñas gafas de forma rectangular se podía ver un rostro, al igual que el de ella, más delgado que el de hacía un mes. Sin tener claro qué es lo que escucharía, llegó hasta la mesa y tras un escueto saludo se sentó.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas venido. Me sorprende que vengas a rostro descubierto.- Reconoció Alice rompiendo el hielo.

- Era absurdo, tú sabes quien soy y entre la capucha y el color amarillo no pasaría precisamente desapercibida.- Admitió Angelina, quien no se enfundaba en su indumentaria de heredera desde aquella maldita noche.

- ¿Quiere tomar algo?- Inquirió la siempre sensual Madame Rosmerta, quien llegó a la mesa ni un minuto después de que Angelina se sentase.

- Sí, un té negro para mí por favor.- Pidió la Hufflepuff que vio como Alice ya había pedido antes de que llegara. Seguramente llevaba esperándola un buen rato. La mujer miró hacia Alice y tras un gesto de negación de ésta con la cabeza, las dejó nuevamente a solas.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que querías comentarme?- Preguntó sin rodeos la morena, que sonó más seca de lo que realmente pretendía. Alice Potter se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, como si quisiese escoger bien sus palabras.

- El profesor Stumlich me ha comentado que Remus ha aparecido hoy por Hogwarts y le ha pedido con algo de misterio una poción memorizante al profesor Snape.- Comenzó la tía de Harry intentando mantener una calma que en el aquel momento no tenía.- Lo hubiera pasado por alto si no fuera porque hace dos horas Perklin ha desaparecido repentinamente mientras estaba ayudándome a limpiar mi piso en Londres. Sin previo aviso, nervioso y sin dar explicación alguna, desapareció. Solamente la llamada de un miembro de la familia Potter lo haría comportarse así. Yo no he sido y sé que mi hija Emily tampoco, así que únicamente queda una opción…- Argumentó Alice completamente convencida de que su intuición no le traicionaba. Sin embargo no dijo nada más porque un camarero se acercó para traer el té que había pedido Angelina. Ésta a su vez agradeció tremendamente aquella interrupción porque no tenía ni idea de qué responder a aquello.- No hace falta que digas nada, comprendo el secretismo por la delicada situación que estaréis pasando, más aún si no se encuentra bien, pero sé que es él, Harry está vivo.- Afirmó con rotundidad sin apartar la mirada de cualquier gesto en el rostro de la chica que tenía frente a ella y que pudiera confirmarle lo que ya sabía.

- No sé… No sé que puedo decirte…- Comentó Angelina bajando la mirada y jugando con la cucharilla dentro de su té.

- ¡Lo sabía!- Soltó Alice sin poder reprimirse y reprendiéndose ella misma por haber elevado la voz.- Necesito verlo Angelina, de verdad, necesito hablar con él por favor. Llévame con él.- Suplicó la mujer pronunciando por primera vez su nombre.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Está débil… pero ha recuperado la memoria, y tiene una herida bastante grave en la pierna por su lucha con Voldemort. Por lo demás está mejor de lo que cabría esperar. -Reconoció la heredera admitiendo abiertamente que Harry seguía vivo.- No puedo llevarte con él, no puedo hacer eso, no me lo perdonaría.

- Mira.- Le pidió Alice sacando algo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Era la pequeña figurita roja con forma de león que tantas veces le había visto al heredero.- Tú estabas allí cuando Harry me la dio diciendo que lo usara para pedirle ayuda a Hart en caso de emergencia. En aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de que en realidad me estaba ofreciendo su propia ayuda. Lo hizo incluso estando furioso y enfadado conmigo el mismo día que me conoció. Y aquella noche, antes de batirse con Voldemort, me salvó la vida. Después de hacerlo, no sé si por creer que no sobreviviría, me dijo que los errores que hubiera cometido ya no importaban, que estaban perdonados.- Le contó Alice recordando a la perfección cada palabra que Harry le había dicho y que tantas veces había rememorado durante el último mes. Angelina se percató como a cada segundo que pasaba la voz de la mujer se quebraba a causa de la emoción.- Todo esto ya lo sabes, pero te lo cuento para que no pienses que Harry se enfadaría contigo por llevarme con él. Podría haber contactado con él a través de esto- Dijo volviendo a señalar el león de cristal.- Pero he preferido hablar antes contigo para contar primero con tu aprobación, supongo que ya lo sabrás, pero eres muy importante para él.- Comentó diciendo algo que Angelina sabía pero que aquel día había puesto en duda y necesitaba escuchar. Alice también recordaba perfectamente como la única tarea que le había pedido Harry había sido que cuidara de aquella chica cuando él ya no estuviera, algo que se reservaría para ella ya que tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Angelina.- Y además, sabes que es muy orgulloso, le cuesta pedir ayuda o tan siquiera admitir que la necesita. Déjame devolverle la ayuda, permíteme que empiece a actuar como la familia que nunca ha tenido.

- Te entiendo Alice, y créeme si te digo que deseo con todo mi corazón que Harry tenga esa familia que tanto necesita, pero no sé si me concierne a mí interferir en ello.- Planteó Angelina sintiendo en aquel momento una gran empatía con Alice. No sabía si por sus poderes de Helga Hufflepuff o por simple complicidad y humanidad, pero podía percibir claramente los sentimientos de la mujer que tenía delante, podía sentir la preocupación, desesperación y ansiedad de Alice por ver a Harry. Tras su respuesta Alice permaneció en silencio, decepcionada y desilusionada por no haber convencido a la chica. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Angelina volvió a hablar.- Quiere entregarse Alice… Hoy ha despertado después de un mes creyendo que estaba muerto, ni siquiera se ha recuperado aún y ya piensa en ir al Ministerio para acabar toda su vida en Azkaban. No… No puedo…- Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y sus ojos amenazaban con inundarse de lágrimas. Alice se percató enseguida del estado de la chica y se levantó inmediatamente para sentarse a su lado.- Para pasar toda su vida encerrado en Azkaban hubiera… hubiera sido mejor que no…

- No digas eso ni en broma.- La cortó Alice antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.- Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá cuando se sepa que está vivo, pero saldremos adelante.- Quiso animarla Alice, quien queriendo mostrar su cariño agarró la mano de una Angelina que se resistía a creerla.- Comprendo como debes sentirte Angelina, no eres más que una niña, al igual que Harry o Hermione. Vosotros tres nos habéis salvado a todos, se os ha otorgado un poder enorme y una responsabilidad aún mayor, pero aún así habéis superado cualquier expectativa que hasta el más optimista hubiera puesto en tres adolescentes. Ya ha pasado lo peor, pero incluso ahora la presión que tendréis será inmensa, y es una carga muy pesada para tres jóvenes como vosotros. Por eso te pido que me dejes ayudar.- Alegó Alice mostrando una seguridad que no tenía pero que sabía que necesitaba Angelina. Como había dicho, y por mucho poder que tuviera o por mucho que hubiera madurado, aquella chica no era más que una niña.- Si crees que no es el mejor momento para que vea a Harry lo comprenderé, me resignaré y esperaré, confío en tu buen criterio, pero lo único que te pido es que pienses en lo que es mejor para él y para ti.

- Tienes razón.- Afirmó escueta y rotundamente Angelina levantando al fin la mirada de su té y llevándola hasta los ojos de Alice.- Al final las cosas no han ido mal, pero hace mucho tiempo que la situación se nos fue de las manos. No tiene sentido querer apartarnos del mundo, siempre hemos necesitado ayuda y ahora también. A Harry no le hará ninguna gracia que te lleve, pero como bien dices es lo mejor.

- Gracias Angelina, no te arrepentirás.- Prometió Alice cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro a una de alegría. Llegó a pensar que Angelina no cambiaría de opinión, pero finalmente le había demostrado ser más madura de lo que se le atribuiría a una chica de dieciséis años.

- Iremos a la sala de los herederos en Hogwarts, es un lugar secreto y aunque nadie pueda entrar si no es acompañado por uno de nosotros, es mi deber recordarte que no puedes revelarle a absolutamente nadie nada de lo que veas allí. ¿De acuerdo?- Quiso asegurarse Angelina mientras sacaba unas monedas y las dejaba sobre la mesa.

- Por supuesto, no debes preocuparte por eso.- Confirmó Alice rápidamente, quien negándose a que la chica la invitara la hizo recoger las monedas para pagar ella.

- No quiero llamar la atención, acompáñame al cuarto de baño, nos desapareceremos desde allí.- Le indicó Angelina levantándose al fin y dirigiéndose con naturalidad hacia el servicio de las chicas acompañada de cerca por la tía de Harry.

Una vez llegaron, Angelina levantó el brazo izquierdo y cuando Alice lo agarró, un gran destello amarillo las envolvió y desaparecieron, invisibles para la mirada de los clientes de Las Tres Escobas. Aparecieron cerca de la chimenea de la sala principal, en un espacio que desde el principio habían utilizado para ello. Aunque en un primer momento pensó en aparecerse en su cuarto, no tenía sentido esconderse. En cualquier caso, dudaba que la sala estuviera vacía, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio como Remus Lupin, que permanecía tranquilo en uno de los sofás, abría los ojos perplejo por ver a Alice Potter allí.

- A… Alice. Que… Que sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás?- Saludó Lupin sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

- Hola Remus. Veo que al final sí que sabías más de lo que decías.- Contestó la Potter con cierto aire de reproche que no pasó inadvertido. Sin embargo, Alice no miraba a Lupin sino a su alrededor, prestando especial atención a los gigantescos cuadros que retrataban a los tres fundadores de Hogwarts.- Impresionante.- Valoró sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía y al lugar donde estaba, aunque enseguida recordó la razón por la que estaba allí.

- Hermione y Neville… ¿Están con Harry?- Preguntó Angelina a un Remus que no entendía en absoluto la situación.

- Sí, están con él. Pero… Pensaba que nadie debía saber lo de Harry.- Añadió Lupin intentando defenderse.

- Y así es, pero entre Harry llamando a su elfo y tú siendo tan discreto al pedir la poción.- Ironizó Angelina con un tono despreocupado para que Lupin no creyese que lo culpaba por ello.- Subiré y le pediré a los chicos que salgan, puedes seguirme, pero por favor, no entres hasta que haya hablado con él.

- Está bien.- Aceptó Alice, que siguió a la Hufflepuff hacia unas escaleras a su derecha sobre las cuales estaba grabado en piedra el dibujo de un león. Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta del dormitorio, la mujer descendió algunos peldaños y Angelina tocó varias veces, aunque no esperó una respuesta para entrar.

- Angelina… ¿No puedes dormir?- Preguntó Harry cuando la vio aparecer. El chico estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

- ¿Vas a salir?- Se interesó Hermione percatándose de cómo iba vestida la chica.

- La verdad es que ya he salido.- Contestó dejando algo confundidos a los chicos.- ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? Por favor, necesito hablar con Harry.- Pidió Angelina sin dar más explicaciones y acrecentando la confusión de los chicos.

- Eh… Sí, claro.- Asintió Neville algo perdido, dirigiendo una última mirada a su amigo y levantándose de su silla. Hermione también dudó un segundo, pero no realizó ningún comentario e imitó a Neville.

- Me extrañaba que después de lo que oíste antes no quisieras hablar…- Comentó Harry refiriéndose a cuando Angelina le había escuchado decir que quería entregarse al Ministerio.

- No es sobre eso, como dije antes, ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo cuando te recuperes.- Dijo Angelina acercándose hasta sentarse en la silla que había dejado libre Neville. Aquel gesto sorprendió a Harry, ya que la chica solía sentarse siempre a los pies de su cama. En aquel momento la puerta del cuarto volvió a abrirse levemente y tras ella apareció de nuevo la heredera de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Angelina? ¿Podrías…

- Ahora no Hermione, por favor.- Interrumpió Angelina perfectamente consciente de por qué la llamaba. Hermione permaneció varios segundos allí plantada, para nada convencida de que aquello fuera buena idea. De mala gana acabó por dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta.

-Estoy empezando a preocuparme.- Alegó Harry con una sonrisa pero realmente intrigado por aquel comportamiento de la heredera.

- No tienes por qué. Quería decirte que Alice me ha llamado, Alice Potter.- Concretó Angelina sin que hiciera falta hacerlo y evitando usar la palabra "tía". Al no saber cómo reaccionaría quiso continuar antes de que lo hiciese.- Acabamos de vernos en Hogsmeade. Tengo que decirte que llamar a Perklin no fue una buena idea, estaba con ella y supo enseguida que solamente tú podías haberlo llamado.- Harry permaneció en silencio un momento, miró hacia la puerta y entonces lo comprendió todo.

- ¡Puedes entrar!- Exclamó Harry alzando la voz y cogiendo por sorpresa a Angelina.

- Esto… Yo… Pensé que era…

- Angy no te preocupes, lo entiendo.- La tranquilizó Harry, consciente de que el extraño comportamiento de la chica era porque creía que se enfadaría. Entonces la puerta se abrió totalmente y pudo ver ese rostro tan familiar y que tanto lo había perturbado la primera vez que lo vio.- Hola Alice.- Saludó con total normalidad.

Alice Potter quedó paralizada cuando vio a su sobrino sobre la cama y lo escuchó saludarla. Prácticamente le había suplicado a Angelina el poder verlo, pero ahora que lo hacía no podía reaccionar. Ella realmente creía lo que le había dicho a Angelina en Las Tres Escobas un rato antes, que Harry sólo la había perdonado porque creía que iba a morir, como cuando se perdonaba a una persona enferma para que muriese en paz, solo que al contrario. Creía que su perdón era únicamente un último gesto altruista del chico para que los sentimientos de culpabilidad no la mortificaran una vez él no estuviera. Sin embargo, verlo allí, dedicándole una sonrisa y saludándola con naturalidad le hacía pensar que tal vez estuviera equivocada, que Harry sí había sido completamente sincero.

Lentamente Alice se fue acercando a la cama, hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en ella. Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó sobre Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. El Griffindor dudó, pero finalmente acabó respondiendo al abrazo.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te veo bien, quiero decir, para alguien que no existe.- Bromeó Alice separándose algo emocionada del chico después de un largo minuto y acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

- Sí, para estar muerto me siento estupendamente.- Rió Harry continuando la broma.- ¿Cómo está Emily?

- Muy bien, en la escuela. Aún no lo he decidido, pero si me traslado definitivamente aquí me gustaría que Emily fuera el próximo curso a Hogwarts. Queda mucho tiempo aún, pero estaría bien ahora que ya está todo más tranquilo por aquí.- Reveló Alice permaneciendo sentada a su lado y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Pero cuéntame… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es una larga historia.- Contestó Harry sabiendo que Alice se refería a la explicación de cómo estaba vivo.- ¿Te vas?- Inquirió viendo como Angelina se levantaba sin decir nada.

- Sí. No mentí cuando dije que estaba cansada. Y así podéis hablar tranquilamente.- Explicó una Angelina a la que realmente se la veía agotada. Harry no quiso objetar nada, pero seguía encontrando extraña a la morena.

- Está muy preocupada por ti.- Comentó Alice una vez la chica se hubo marchado.- Y también muy enamorada, no puede entender cómo preferirías ir a Azkaban antes que estar con ella.

- Veo que ya te lo ha dicho. Eso no es así. Me gustaría hablarlo con ella, pero no quiere. Por supuesto que me encantaría estar con ella, huir al rincón más escondido del mundo y pasar la vida juntos. Pero ella no se merece pagar por mis errores, yo sí.- Se defendió Harry con total determinación.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos errores Harry?- Se interesó Alice, que por un momento se había visto identificada en el chico cuando había dicho que pasaría la vida junto a Angelina. En ese aspecto le recordaba a ella misma a su edad, y no entendía porque Harry no se creía merecedor de tal derecho.

- Tú lo sabes perfectamente. Maté a cuantos se interponían en mi camino, sin piedad… He… He torturado cruelmente a muchas personas e incluso he puesto en peligro a gente inocente, acuérdate de aquel día en el Valle de Godric.- Le recordó Harry incapaz de mantenerle la mirada mientras enumeraba algunas de las barbaridades que había cometido.

- Así es la guerra Harry. ¿Qué esperabas? Nos has salvado a todos, has devuelto al mundo una paz y una tranquilidad que se creían perdidas. Y lo has logrado sacrificando mucho, demasiado diría yo, incluso estando dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida para ello.- Declaró Alice radicalmente más seria.- No eres una mala persona Harry. No lo pienses porque no es cierto. Claro que me acuerdo de aquel día, creías que Angelina había muerto y te acababan de tender una trampa. No me equivocaría si dijera que ese fue tu momento más crítico, en esa época eras una persona inestable e impredecible, pero no nos pusiste en peligro a ninguno de nosotros. Nadie resultó herido y si realmente quieres recordarlo, recuérdalo bien. Emily estaba allí, mi hija Harry, pero yo sabía que no nos harías daño. Incluso estando fuera de control no te atreviste a amenazarla, el fuego que creaste ni siquiera se le acercó. Ella no te conocía, ni tú a ella, pero le hiciste caso y te fuiste, de hecho Emily me contó que te escuchó pedirle perdón. No puedo creer que realmente tenga que convencerte de que eres una buena persona Harry, eres un héroe.

- ¡No soy ningún héroe!- Estalló Harry perdiendo la calma.- Lo que yo no puedo creer es que defiendas lo que he hecho. ¡Soy un asesino Alice! Dime, ¿qué pensarían mis padres si me vieran? ¡No se atreverían ni a mirarme!- Bramó el chico totalmente exasperado. Casi sin que se diera cuenta y sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

- Así que es eso. Te sientes culpable y crees que tus padres se avergonzarían de ti. Te equivocas. Desgraciadamente yo conocí a James y a Lily mejor que tú, y puedo asegurarte que donde quiera que estén se sienten orgullosos de ti. Yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti.- Determinó con sinceridad una Alice Potter que, frente a ella, pudo ver cómo Harry rompía a llorar desconsoladamente como un niño. Alice se inclinó de nuevo hacia él y volvió a abrazarlo para transmitirle ánimo y cariño, aunque era consciente de que lo que su sobrino más necesitaba era desahogarse.

- Pu… Puedo v…verlos Alice. Ap… Aparecen en mis sueños y re… reniegan de mí. Me odian.- Confesó ahogadamente Harry entre sollozos, sin poder parar de llorar.

- Las pesadillas muestran tus peores miedos y preocupaciones, pero no son reales Harry. Hazme caso, no son reales. Toda tu familia te quiere y está tremendamente orgullosa de ti.- Aseguró Alice provocando otro llanto indómito en el chico. Los dos Potter, tía y sobrino, permanecieron abrazados más tiempo del que pudieron calcular, unidos por la emoción que ambos sentían. Nunca se habían tenido el uno al otro, pero siempre se habían echado de menos.

...

_**N/A: Un capítulo algo sentimental ¿no? Al fin y al cabo hay que hacer honor al título del fic e ir mostrando las secuelas que han ido quedando en cada uno de los personajes. Como puede verse desde ya, Alice será mucho más importante en esta historia que en la anterior, si alguien quiere recordarlo, Alice Potter aparece en el cap 28 por primera vez, en el 30 aparece la escena de la que hablan en "Godric´s Hollow" y en el último es cuando la salva. Espero sus opiniones y nos vemos en el próximo. **_


End file.
